


You Mako Me Crazy

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Inspired by an 8tracks playlist, Paragon Commander Shepard, the Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Playlist by Dasha_Danger. Not to mention Shepard's driving skills.</p><p>http://8tracks.com/dasha_danger/you-re-mako-me-crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mako Me Crazy

Kaidan, to his eternal shame, shrieked like a little girl as Lianne Shepard spun the Mako a full circle while running over a Geth, or five. Kaidan couldn’t tell, he was more focused on trying not to jump out of the machine. Even Wrex looked afraid, clinging to the seat like his life depended on it. Which, it probably did.

“Commander!” He squealed, as did the tyres

“Yes Kaidan?”

“Can we… stop? Just for a second?”

“Sure!” She chirruped, stomping on the brakes.

For a second, Kaidan very nearly exited through the window like Superman, had it not been for his trusty seatbelt and an extraordinary amount of luck.

“What’s the problem?” Shepard asked, seeing his, and Wrex’s distress.

“Can I drive, just for a little while?” Kaidan begged, hoping she would say yes.

“It’s my driving skills, isn’t it?”

“No! No of course not!” Kaidan lied.

Wrex was far less subtle.

“Where did you learn to drive Shepard?”

“…Brisbane. Do you want to drive Kaidan?”

“Yes!” Kaidan yelled in relief, as they swapped seats.

“Do you mind if I put some music from my own collection?” She asked, moving to turn off the radio.

“Sure!” Kaidan cheered. It was, after all, an opportunity to learn something about his Commander. So when she pulled out a CD marked ‘You Mako Me Crazy’ and slid it into the slot he didn’t complain.

When ‘(You Drive Me) Crazy’ by Britney Spears began to play, Wrex snorted, Lianne started tapping along and Kaidan steeled himself for the next Geth patrol while considering how to change the song without Shepard noticing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nomadic Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694108) by [SmallRedRobin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13)




End file.
